Saying Goodbye
by evanclear
Summary: Tenchi and the rest of the gang are in highschool in america. AU, tenchiryoko. please RR
1. New Friends

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok hear goes, my vary first attempt at a fic. I hope no one cares that I  
  
changed the story line. The characters are the same but I screwed with every thing else.  
  
If you are an Ayaka/Tenchi fan don't even bother because once I get around to writing  
  
the rest of this its Ryoko/Tenchi all the way. This is a much better fic than Saddest Girls  
  
Story. And even though I posted it after I posted Saddest Girls Story It is my first fic, its  
  
been on the TMFFA for a couple months now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, excluding mike and Steve, so there this is  
  
the last of these you will get from me because everyone knows that I don't own them  
  
ACI dose. Evan Wilcox  
  
New Friends  
  
Tenchi Masaki walked down the hall of his new high school. He and his family  
  
had just moved from their house in St. Paul, MN. But this small town wasn't much of an  
  
improvement. Tenchi was 3/4 Japanese and ¼ American, with shoulder length hair and  
  
deep brown eyes, he was tall and slender, strong but in a stringy sort of way.  
  
He was wandering around the halls before school deep in thought, so deep that he  
  
didn't notice the cyan haired girl until they collided making her drop her books. Tenchi  
  
bent down blushing slightly and helped her gather them again mumbling "sorry, first day  
  
I was kind'a zoning out." wile she, at the same time, bent down mumbling "sorry I didn't  
  
see you." The both blushed "its ok" they said simultaneously. Then Tenchi looked up and  
  
blushed as his eyes met a pair of beautiful golden orbs that shined like twin suns, her long  
  
cyan hair split into large slightly drooping spikes cascading down her back, a vary  
  
gracious figure shown off by the tight pants and modest yet formfitting t- shirt. Tenchi  
  
shuffled his feet nervously before extending a hand "Umm.My name is Tenchi Masaki,  
  
I just moved here." She took his hand shaking it with a smile "Ryoko Hakubi." She said  
  
then the bell rang. "Well Ryoko I hope to see you around" Tenchi said waving before he  
  
headed into his class witch happened to be right by where he was.  
  
Tenchi took a seat next to a young man with short brown hair. He dropped his  
  
back pack onto the floor, removed his head phones from around his neck and placed his  
  
CD player under his desk. "So, taken a liking to the school slut I see." The young man  
  
next to him said. "Pardon?" responded Tenchi giving the man a questioning look,  
  
"Ryoko. supposedly she has slept with almost every guy in the school, including the  
  
principal." The young man extended his hand "Mike" he said "Tenchi" was the response  
  
as the two shook hands.  
  
Ryoko walked into her class and took her usual seat next to Ayaka "what are you  
  
smiling about?" the purple haired girl asked. Ryoko only shrugged, "oh had some fun  
  
last night did we, well who was it this time?" Ayaka growled. "I just met this guy Tenchi  
  
he's vary cute and sweet too." "Oh I'm sure he's sweet tasting." Ryoko just glared at  
  
Ayaka and went into the corner to sulk.  
  
In the meantime Tenchi was introducing himself to the class "Hello my name is  
  
Tenchi Masaki, I am 18 and I enjoy music pizza and generally casing a disturbance. My  
  
favorite pastime is skateboarding. Back in Minnesota I sang for a punk band with some  
  
of my friends we were actually pretty good, the band was called Mongolian BBQ."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Masaki you may sit down now." "You actually sang in a punk band in  
  
Minnesota?" Mike asked as Tenchi sat down in his seat. He just nodded. The bell rang  
  
marking the end of first period "Yo, meat me at the door down there for lunch."  
  
Second period passed swiftly and soon Tenchi found himself weighting for Mike  
  
when he saw Ryoko walking quickly towards him. "Hi Ryoko" he said smiling "hi  
  
Tenchi" she responded smiling but Tenchi knew the smile was fake he could see the tears  
  
on her cheeks. He quickly debated whether or not to chase after her and won out for the  
  
idea, since he had 4th period with Mike anyway. He ran after Ryoko through the door and  
  
down the stairs he saw her disappear down a side hall and he fallowed. He found her  
  
sitting on a set of stares that led to a door that looked like it had been locked for several  
  
years. He sat down beside her and asked "Hay Ryoko what's wrong?" She looked up  
  
startled, tears still falling freely down her face, she quickly wiped her tears away and  
  
growled "What do you want. Want to see if Ryoko will put out because she's the slut of  
  
the school? Well you've got another thing coming mister." She balled fists and shook  
  
them at Tenchi. "Do I look like that's what I want because its not. I want to know  
  
what's wrong." He said sitting on the step next to Ryoko. She looked at him and the  
  
anger melted from her eyes as she saw the genuine concern they held. 'Why dos he care  
  
about why I'm sad. Maybe it's just another ply to get into my pants' 'but he seems so  
  
sincere.' As the argument raged on in Ryoko's head Tenchi just watched with an amused  
  
smile on his face. He broke into her thoughts "Ryoko I don't want to get in your pants  
  
right now I just want to help. Mike told me about your rep. but I don't believe that what I  
  
heard is rally true." "You're the first. To every one hear I am just a slut with no feelings,  
  
I mean no one, not even my best friend, thinks I'm innocent. But I'm still a virgin." She  
  
sighed "I don't even know why I'm telling you this but there's something about you that I  
  
just cant place it makes me want to trust you." "Its ok Ryoko we all need to talk to some  
  
one to talk to in life its just a matter of finding some one who will listen." He smiled at  
  
her and she in tern smiled back "Two years ago at a party I got drunk and this guy took  
  
me home but he wanted something in return, so he started to touch me all over. I ran out  
  
of the car and got away before he could rape me but not before he made me suck his  
  
thing. That is when it all started, with that guy. The next day he told his friends and the  
  
rumors started to spread and you've seen how it is, just because one guy took advantage  
  
of me in his car. You...your the first person that I've told that to." Tenchi sighed  
  
noticing the concerned look on her face he smiled gently and said "don't worry I wont  
  
tell anyone and I hope you feel better." He stood to leave but Ryoko grabbed his hand  
  
"you don't have to go. Its been so long since I have talked to any one that didn't believe  
  
the slut stories. Its nice to just have some one listen fore once instead of stare at my  
  
breasts, or laugh at me, or call me names, or tease me. Thank you Tenchi Masaki you  
  
have made things slightly better." She lay her head against his shoulder and cried. He  
  
wrapped his arm around her and patted her shoulder, 'funny' he thought 'this seems  
  
vaguely familiar' "Any time you need to I'll be hear to listen. Any time at all." After a  
  
wile Ryoko regained her composition and turned to him. "So how about you Tenchi  
  
Masaki, what sort of thing do you like and dislike?" They began a deep conversation  
  
getting to know each other a little better.  
  
After about an hour the 5 minuet bell rang and Tenchi said "come on I'll walk you  
  
to class" he stood up and after helping her up he turned and they both walked down the  
  
hall. It turned out that Ryoko was also from Minnesota, a small town called Faribault.  
  
She had grown up there and had moved out hear in 5th grade. Her family was all  
  
Japanese and after Hiroshima her grandparents had moved to America, her mom and dad  
  
had met on the boat over and had been steadfast friends right off the bat. Eventually they  
  
had been married. Her mom was a super genius and her dad was a programming wiz.  
  
She was a Virgo, just like him. He couldn't stop thinking about how alike they were in  
  
interests. "Tenchi this is my class." She said bringing him back to reality "oh ok I guess  
  
I'll see you latter" he said then he looked up and saw the room number, he shrugged and  
  
fallowed her in taking a seat next to her and a purple haired girl. "Wow that was fast."  
  
Ryoko said giggling slightly. He just growled at her. "So Ryoko want to introduce me to  
  
your friend?" the purple haired girl asked. "Not riley" Ryoko grumbled before turning to  
  
Tenchi and saying "Mr. Masaki this is Ayaka Jurai, Ayaka this is Tenchi." "Oh so this is  
  
the boy you were talking about earlier. Well he is cute." Tenchi blushed looking at  
  
Ryoko who was blushing even deeper. "So what were you two doing at lunch?" Ayaka  
  
asked Ryoko "Talking what do you think?" "Well it involved more moaning than talking  
  
but." "Well your wrong." "Oh yah the why are you blushing?"  
  
3rd period passed quickly, Ryoko and Ayaka spent most of it fighting, and after an  
  
exchange of phone numbers Tenchi and Ryoko said good by. The beginning of 4th found  
  
Tenchi sitting next to Mike and one of his friends. "Tenchi this is Steve, he and I were  
  
looking to start a band and were wondering if you would like to join. Since you were in  
  
one before I kind'a figured that you might agree. What do you think?" Mike asked "Sure  
  
why not."  
  
  
  
A/N  
  
And so ends chapter one. I hope you liked it. Considering this is my first fic I did a  
  
pretty good job. Review if you liked it or not, because if I don't get at least 4 reviews I  
  
wont post chapter 2. 


	2. The Date

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks to a friend that reviewed my fic personally, and two people who reviewed  
  
about an hour and a half after I posted the first chapter, I decided to write the second  
  
chapter, for better or worse. In the mean time I need more reviews I can't survive on hers  
  
alone, plus she doesn't like it (stupid critical girlfriends) but thanks any way.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Like I said in the first chapter they aint mine so stop bugging me.  
  
PS. I would like to apologies to all the bands whose songs I am going to steal. My  
  
meager writing talents don't reside in songs or poetry.  
  
The Date  
  
Tenchi, Mike, and Steve all stood in the basement of Steve's house. They had  
  
gathered for a band practice witch was going well. They liked to screw around and play  
  
other bands music for fun witch is what was happening now.  
  
I was on my way  
  
To be with you today  
  
well you know it's true  
  
Because I wouldn't lie to you  
  
First my car broke down  
  
So then I had to hitch a ride  
  
I was almost there  
  
When the motor died  
  
Don't hate me forever  
  
I'm better late than never  
  
I failed you  
  
I'm sorry  
  
That's simply my life story  
  
I know it's much too late  
  
To take you on a date  
  
I know that it's no use  
  
But this is my excuse  
  
I was in a plane  
  
And it was falling from the sky  
  
I knew I had to survive  
  
So I could say goodbye  
  
You change your mind  
  
Like I change the time  
  
That I was gonna call you  
  
Or say I was about to  
  
You change your mind  
  
Like I change the time  
  
I said that I would be there  
  
But then I didn't have a thing to wear (My Life Story by MXPX)  
  
The music could be heard blaring all the way across the street. It had been six weeks  
  
since he had moved into town and Tenchi was doing fairly well. He had a part time job  
  
at the local video rental shop and had started a band with Mike and Steve. He and Ryoko  
  
had become close friends. Ayaka had also befriended him. And something good had  
  
recently happened.  
  
"Hey guys guess what." Tenchi called as the music died "I got us a gig."  
  
"What?" Mike and Steve asked simultaneously,  
  
"Yah, one of the customers at the video store owns a club and he offered us a chance to  
  
play. Actually were opining for a local band, Stick Shift Nuts." Mike and Steve just  
  
stared. "So Saturday night we go to the Shack." Tenchi said before picking up his guitar  
  
and walking to the door. "See yawl at school."  
  
Friday at lunch Tenchi and Ryoko sat giggling about some funny story from his  
  
past, when he turned to here and asked "so you doing any thing Saturday night?"  
  
"Uh.no plans, why?" "Oh nothing just wondering if you would like to come see the  
  
band play. But if you have plans then I could ask Ayaka." "Oh I think I'll let you do that  
  
since she'll be hanging all over you the whole time." "Grate, so I'll pick you up at 8?"  
  
"Ok" "good this will finally give me an excuse to meat your parents." "most guys are  
  
afraid of that and you are looking forward to it. Must be the Minnesotan water." "Hey  
  
you know full well I'm not most guys." "So, that's beside the point. And anyway it's  
  
time to go to class."  
  
It was Saturday evening and Tenchi was waking up to the door of the Hackbut  
  
residence. Just as he pressed the doorbell a tall pink haired woman opened the door and  
  
said "You must be Tenchi. Hi I am Washu, Ryoko's mother." The woman extended a  
  
hand for Tenchi to take. He shook it gently and bowed. "I have heard so much about  
  
you. Gosh you are cute." The last was under her breath. "So I hear you are from St. Paul  
  
is it big, what's I like to live there, want to be my genie pig?" "Mom stop pestering my  
  
date." Both Washu and Tenchi looked at the top of the stairs to see Ryoko wearing a  
  
plaid skirt that draped around her knees and a formfitting white button up shirt that had  
  
the top two buttons undone. She smiled at Tenchi as she noticed him gawking. She  
  
slowly made her way down the stairs "sorry you couldn't meet dad but he had to work."  
  
She shrugged "I'll have her home by 2 at the latest Miss. Hackbut." Tenchi said before  
  
opening the door for Ryoko "Oh and he's proper too." Washu said as they walked out the  
  
door.  
  
10 o'clock found Mike, Steve, and Tenchi on stage preparing to start. Out front  
  
the owner was introducing them. "This is a new local punk band that I recently found  
  
and we are going to give them a try so put your hands together for National History Day."  
  
He walked off the stage clapping. Tenchi walked up to the mike "Hey how's it going uhh  
  
were kinda new and haven't had much time to write our own songs so were startin off  
  
with a few songs we like by other bands. So, without further ado hears Festival Song by  
  
Good Charlotte." The band started up.  
  
I don't care about a thing today  
  
I use to but I'm fed up.  
  
And I can hear the words you.  
  
They only had fours songs that they were allowed to play so they started with Good  
  
Charlotte, moved on to Simple Plan's I'm Just a Kid, then on to Alkaline Trio's Sorry  
  
About That. Then after that song Tenchi said "Ok people this is a song I wrote about a  
  
recently made friend, it's called Saying Goodbye."  
  
She kisses everyone goodbye  
  
And waves her middle finger high  
  
They're never gonna mess with her again  
  
The drama queen is seventeen  
  
And sleeping with boys for free  
  
She's got a reputation of being easy  
  
  
  
Everytime they put her down, she makes a fist and the tears roll down  
  
She packs her bags and plans to run away  
  
  
  
She's saying goodbye and leaving tonight  
  
She's wasted all her lonely tear drops  
  
She's saying goodbye and leaving tonight  
  
She's used up all her lonely tear drops now  
  
  
  
She thinks about herself and cares about nobody else  
  
because the only friends she has all put her down  
  
They hate her when she's beautiful and even more when she's a fool  
  
They talk behind her back when it's her birthday  
  
  
  
Everytime they put her down, she makes a fist and the tears roll down  
  
She packs her bags and plans to run away  
  
And everytime she makes a friend, the vicous cycle starts again  
  
She's never, ever, ever looking back  
  
  
  
She's saying goodbye and leaving tonight  
  
She's wasted all her lonely tear drops  
  
She's saying goodbye and leaving tonight  
  
She's used up all her lonely tear drops now  
  
  
  
She's saying goodbye, she's wasted all her loney tear drops  
  
Saying goodbye, she's used up all her lonely tear drops now  
  
  
  
Everytime they put her down, she makes a fist and the tears roll down  
  
She packs her bags and plans to run away from here  
  
And everytime she makes a friend, the vicous cycle starts again  
  
She's never, ever, ever looking back  
  
  
  
She's saying goodbye and leaving tonight  
  
She's wasted all her lonely tear drops  
  
She's saying goodbye and leaving tonight  
  
She's used up all her lonely tear drops now  
  
  
  
She's wasted all her lonely tear drops now  
  
As the music died there was a round of applause and the band walked off stage. "That  
  
was an excelint performance by National History Day. We hope to see more of them but  
  
now onto the main act Stick Shift Nuts."  
  
Tenchi walked Ryoko to here door and said goodnight "that was a riley good  
  
preference I liked that song you played at the end." Ryoko said as they reached the door,  
  
"well that's probably because it is about you." Tenchi said offhandedly. "In any case I  
  
had a great night." She said before kissing him on the cheek "goodnight." "Goodnight."  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it. I apologies if it sucked but I wrote it between Midnight and  
  
3:45 in the morning after a day of being drug around the mall by my Girlfriend so I'm a  
  
little tired. I want to say sorry to the guys from Sugarcult for stealing your song but it  
  
inspired this fic so just so you guys know I did not write Saying Goodbye. Review or I'll  
  
hunt you down and chop your body parts off one by one with a dull spork.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and if you think I do then you are as dumb  
  
as my brother 


	3. Kagato Appears

A/N: I hope you liked it. I apologies if it sucked but I wrote it between Midnight and  
  
3:45 in the morning after a day of being drug around the mall by my Girlfriend so I'm a  
  
little tired. I want to say sorry to the guys from Sugarcult for stealing your song but it  
  
inspired this fic so just so you guys know I did not write Saying Goodbye. Review or I'll  
  
hunt you down and chop your body parts off one by one with a dull spork.  
  
  
  
P.S. Thanks for all the reviews they were grate. In response to Prince of Dark Heaven's  
  
review I did write this for myself and I'm not init for the glory, its called criticism. Some  
  
people use it as a reference for improving mistakes and such. Don't get me wrong I  
  
totally agree with you but if I had been looking for congratulations I would have shown  
  
my family. The beauty of fan fics is that they allow people to judge your work mostly  
  
anonymously, and so they can be truthful. The only reason I push for people to sign their  
  
reviews is that I find it disrespectful.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and if you think I do then you are as dumb  
  
as my brother  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Tenchi sat in his room quietly contemplating calling Ryoko. There was a party  
  
that night at Mike's house, so he was going to take Ryoko if she wanted to go but he still  
  
had to ask. Finally he worked up his nerve and picked up the phone "Hi is Ryoko there?"  
  
he asked "speaking, Tenchi I was hoping you'd call." "Yah? I was wondering if you  
  
would like to go to a party with me at Mike's house, what do you think?" "I was starting  
  
to think you would never ask. So I'll be at your house in 30 minuets. Ok?" "but wh."  
  
"I still have to meat your parents silly. Any way this is the second date right?" "sure"  
  
"well then we are officially going out." "bu." "no buts see you in half an hour bye"  
  
and with that she was gone. Tenchi just shrugged and walked towards the shower.  
  
The door bell rang and Tenchi got up from his couch and opened the door slowly.  
  
He was glomped by the weighting Ryoko "Hi Tenchi did you have a nice day?" she  
  
asked as she released him. He nodded in response hiding a smile, she was a lot happier  
  
these days and that was a good thing. "so where's the family huh?" she asked looking  
  
around. "They aren't here. That's what I was trying to tell you on the phone." "Oh well  
  
I guess we'll just have to have diner some night wont we." Noticing the quizzic look on  
  
Tenchi's Ryoko asked "What are you embarrassed by me?" "no, no that's not it its just  
  
. Oh I don't know. Can we just go?" "sure why not."  
  
The party was going pretty good. Ryoko and Tenchi had danced a little and  
  
mingled a little to let Ryoko show off her new boyfriend, of course every one thought  
  
that Tenchi shouldn't have any thing to do with her but they didn't care and now the were  
  
sitting out back talking. Or at least they had been, Tenchi had gone in for drinks. Ryoko  
  
was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't notes the man approaching her from  
  
behind. "Hello my Ryoko." Said the shadowy figure. Ryoko spun around to see a tall  
  
white hared man. She jumped back with a start "Kagato, what do you want?" "Well I  
  
was back in town and looki'n for some fun so I looked you up." He reached out and  
  
grabbed her pulling her into a ruff kiss. He was interrupted by someone clearing their  
  
throat. He turned to see Tenchi with an angry look on his face. Ryoko pulled away from  
  
Kagato and ran over to Tenchi. "Come on lets get out'a hear, this party is starting to  
  
suck." Ryoko said, Tenchi just nodded. "Hey Mike see you tomorrow for practice Ok."  
  
He yelled before they exited through the side gate.  
  
"So who was that guy?" Tenchi asked as he and Ryoko walked towards his house  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." She replied with a growl. Tenchi shrugged and they  
  
continued on in silence. As they walked across the small park in the town Tenchi thought  
  
he saw something fallowing them and when he turned to look he was pounced o by a  
  
dark figure. He went tumbling backwards to the ground. He crawled to his feet just in  
  
time to take a foot to the side of his face witch sent him back to the ground with a dull  
  
thud. He quickly rolled away narrowly avoiding a foot that had been intended to finish  
  
him off. He wiped his foot around knocking the dark figure to the ground. Using the  
  
brief respite to regain his composure before the figure was on him, punching at his head.  
  
Tenchi ducked to the side and the figures hand smashed into a tree. The man gave a yelp  
  
and Tenchi rammed his fist into the man's stomach. He doubled over and Tenchi kneed  
  
him in the face. The man fell to the ground unconscious. "Kagato" Ryoko gasped,  
  
"come on Tenchi lets get out of hear before he wakes up."  
  
Tenchi sat on the couch in his living room as Ryoko disinfected the cut on the  
  
side of his face. "Ow.careful, that stuff stings." Tenchi wined. "Oh stop complaining  
  
you baby, by the way where did you learn to fight like that." "Well.My Grandpa  
  
insisted I train in kendo, so I. you know." Ryoko nodded "same hear, but my training  
  
was manly with a boken. Without a weapon I'm pretty helpless." After a few moments  
  
of silence Ryoko asked "Tenchi can I stay hear tonight?" "What?" "Well I'm kind of  
  
afraid of Kagato and since your mom is going to be gone for a wile. There is an extra  
  
room right?" "All right but call your mom and make sure its ok." He handed her the  
  
phone. Wile she talked to her mother he walked to the guestroom and started making the  
  
bed. He was putting the pillows in place when she found him. "Ok mom doesn't want  
  
me away from you until Kagato is gone." "Umm. I guess that works. Well here's your  
  
room. Bathrooms in there, there is a shower in there to. Come on Ill show you around  
  
the hou.mmm" he was interrupted by a long gentle kiss from Ryoko. As they broke  
  
apart Ryoko smiled at the stunned look on his face. "Thank you for helping me and for  
  
saving me. I really appreciate it." She blushed slightly.  
  
The next morning Tenchi was awakened by the doorbell ringing. He pulled  
  
himself out of bed and walked to the door. It was Mike and Steve. "What are you guys  
  
doing here?" "Dude band practice remember." Tenchi just groaned. Suddenly Ryoko  
  
walked out only wearing one of Tenchi's shirts, her hair all disarrayed. "Tenchi who is  
  
it?" she asked. "Wow" Mike exclaimed "have some fun last night did we?" Tenchi  
  
suddenly became aware of his fresh-out-of-bed-ness. He wore only boxers and his hair  
  
was in worse condition than Ryoko's. "I think I'm going to take a shower" Ryoko said as  
  
she waked up to Tenchi kissed him on the cheek, and walked off to the bathroom  
  
adjoining the guest room. "you guys make yourselves at-home I need to clean up too."  
  
Tenchi walked out of the bathroom scrubbing at his still damp hair with a towel.  
  
"So Tenchi, have some fun last night or what?" Mike called from the other room.  
  
Tenchi walked in and yelled "IT WASEN'T ANY THING LIKE THAT, SHES JUST  
  
STAYING HERE." Steve pointed to the cut on Tenchi's head questioningly "Oh, I got  
  
in a fight last night on the way home from the party." "With who?" "This guy Kagato.  
  
He was after Ryoko at the party and was fallowing us when we left." Tenchi said with a  
  
shrug and they all set out to the wan that held the equipment.  
  
The first week passed quickly and before they new it, it was Saturday again.  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko had spent the evening on the town. It had started with diner at a small  
  
café then a walk through the park and now was coming to an end with the last few  
  
minuets of Clockwork Orange. We find Ryoko and Tenchi curled up on the couch half  
  
asleep and totally oblivious to the dark figure creeping along the hall and into the  
  
guestroom. Tenchi stands up and helps Ryoko to her feet kissing her on the cheek he  
  
says "goodnight Ryoko." She barely nodes in response before stumbling into her room.  
  
Ryoko is laying on her bed sleeping as the closet door begins to creep open, and  
  
the dark figure makes its way out and into the bed. Ryoko unconsciously snuggles up  
  
against it. "mmm.Tenchi" she whispers. The figure moves its hand up her shirt and  
  
under her braw, grasping her breast firmly. She moans slightly in response. So he  
  
advances his other hand down her panties and slides his fingers between her legs. Ryoko  
  
awakens with a start. She jumps out of the bed and the figure looks at his burnt hands  
  
then up to Ryoko a aura is glowing around the woman. She glares at him forming an  
  
energy sword. He just wiggles his finger at her "Ahah Ryoko, this time I'm ready for  
  
you." Suddenly he is behind her a black energy sword hovering inches from her neck.  
  
The door bursts open "Tenchi" Ryoko gasps "get out of here you cant help." But Tenchi  
  
fuming with anger doesn't budge. Her eyes widen as a blue glow surrounds him and  
  
three strips of blue energy form in front of him. He grasps one and it becomes a sword.  
  
Kagato grins evilly and charges. But Tenchi is expecting this. He dodges to the right  
  
bringing his sword down. Kagato's severed hand falls to the ground with a thud. He  
  
halers in pain and grasps the smoldering stump. He growls at Tenchi "this isn't over,"  
  
grabs his severed appendage and is gone. Tenchi flicks the bed side table then walks  
  
over to the still gawking Ryoko "are you ok?" "Hu. Yah I'm fine just a little stunned  
  
thank you." "I guess I've got some explaining to do don't I?" Ryoko pressed a hungry  
  
kiss against his lips pushing him slowly back. As the backs of his legs hit the bed he  
  
gently pushed her away but before he could protest Ryoko shoved him on the bed  
  
grinning seductively "explain tomorrow tonight your mine." She said as she crawled on  
  
top of him. Straddling him at the waist she leaned over kissing him as she turned off the  
  
light.  
  
  
  
A/N: sorry this chapter is so short but I was kind of uninspired but I am going to write a  
  
subchapter( my first lemon I'm so exited) any way I would like to thank and apologize to  
  
my girlfriend she has a major help and inspiration, plus I feel bad about what I said in the  
  
last chapter. Review please E-mail is EvoDH@aol.com 


	4. A New Life

A/N: Sorry for neglecting my stories for so long. It is four in the morning and I started at eleven. If it sucks I apologies but I wrote this in six hours after a long bike ride and house work. Right now I am dead tired so I am going to bed.  
This story has taken a new turn, mainly because I couldn't get back into the old story line. If you are confused than, I am sorry but you will just have to read because all will be reveled in time. Just to warn, this is going to be pretty screwed up for a little while so deal with it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi, Ryoko, or Sakuya. Plus I'm flat broke so don't sue me please.  
  
Saying goodbye Chapter 4  
  
Tenchi stood in the shadow of a large ash. Or at least he thought it was an ash. The air was crisp and the morning dew sparkled like a thousand diamonds as the sun crested the hill behind him. The mountains beyond shrouded in mist made a majestic sight. But the beauty all around was lost to him. "Every time I come hear I always cry, even though I tell myself I won't." He whispers to the gravestone before him. He sighs deeply, as a tear roles down his cheek.  
"Why did it have to be like this, WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS." He yells towards the sky.  
This had become a daily ritual for him. Every morning before he went to work he would always visit her. He knew he should move on but he just couldn't. What could he say he missed Ryoko. And things didn't seem to be getting better. He set the new bouquet of roses in the vase at the foot of the stone, then stood and left throwing the day old ones in the trash as he exited the cemetery.  
'three years since she died and I cant bring myself to move on. Hmmf I'm so pathetic.'  
  
"DAVID GET BACK HERE, IM GUNNU KILL YOU." A young girl screamed as she chased the offending boy. He had stolen her wallet again.  
"You have to catch me first." He called as he ran through a gate, slamming it shut behind him.  
She jumped onto the fence and shoved herself into the air using the fence as a springboard, she flipped in mid air and landed in front of "David".  
He gave a yelp of dismay and flipped backwards narrowly avoiding the hand that threatened to squeeze his throat.  
The girl lunched another attack and he dodged this one with more precisions, lunching his own offensive snapping a kick at the back of the girls knee as she stumbled past. She pitched backwards with a yelp, puling her chin in and steeling for the impact of the concrete. But it never came.  
She found herself staring into the shining green eyes of her friend David Kusinagi, who also happened to be the culprit. "David" she growled menacingly, grabbing his scraggily brown hair.  
He flashed a white smile and lifted her up. "Here" he said handing her the wallet.  
He knew he could have gotten out of the predicament without giving up his "confiscated" McDonalds money, but Sakuya was his best friend. Plus the sparkle in her eyes as she let go of his hair was worth it. He stared after her as she walked into the building, swaying her hips ever so slightly. Almost unnoticeable, but David noticed. A few moments later she stuck her head out the door "are you coming or do you want to be late for class."  
  
Three and a half hours later found Tenchi sitting at his desk. It was lunch so he had an hour to himself, and he took advantage of it by doing something that helped him pass the time. Writing songs. Songs that had nothing to do with love, death, or things that reminded him of Ryoko.  
He strummed a few cords and wrote something in his little notepad that he put all of his songs in.  
"Uncle Tenchi"  
He jumped slightly and looked up. "Oo its just you two." He nodded to his cousin and her friend, putting his notebook back into his shirt pocket. "Class doesn't start for another forty five minuets. What are you doing?"  
"Dave was worried about you so we decided to stop by."  
"Hay, you aren't laying this one on me." The young man yipped.  
Tenchi just laughed as the squabbled back and forth. They were always good for a laugh.  
Ever since Sakuya had come to stay with him three and a half years ago she and this young man had been steadfast friends. But now it seemed that things were advancing.  
He had helped the girl through a tuff time. After her parents died in a car crash she came to the states to live with her cousin. The boy stood by her. They were finally turning into more than friends, hopefully. Sometimes at night Tenchi could hear the girl talking to herself about how confusing things got between the two but that was something that would come up later. Well why don't you guys sit down. What's happening this weekend?" Tenchi asked Sakuya. "Well we were kind of wondering if we could go visit grandpa and do some training? Its alright with David's parents." "We'll see. It might be nice to get out."  
  
"Good afternoon Mr. Masaki." Called one of the students that were now entering the class. Lunch was over.  
  
David leapt back narrowly avoiding the shinai as it swept past his head. Sweat dripped down his face. As Sakuya thrust toward him he ducked to the side and slipped under her guard. His fist connected with her stomach and she slid back slightly. Regaining her composure just in time to bring her shinai up to block the kick that threatened to send her flying into the wall. "So, are you enjoying the trip?" He asked as he launched another attack. "Yes, its always fun to kick you ass." "You may hit harder than anyone I know, but you have to actually connect to kick my ass." She smiled and winked at him, stopping him dead in his tracks. A blush slowly spread across his cheeks. He was knocked out of his stupor as a blow to his ribs sent him sprawling. "No fair." Dave shouted as he jumped up. "That was so not nice.' Sakuya smiled and giggled slightly. Barreling him over, and bouncing into his lap so he couldn't get up. "I can't beat you directly so I resort to fighting dirty."  
  
Tenchi and His grandfather watched the two from the door. "As I recall, you and a certain young lady were like that a few years ago." Katsuhito said as he walked away from the training hall leaving the two teens to enjoy the rest of their training. (If you could call shameless flirting training.) Tenchi watches for a few more moments before shaking his head and stepping out the door.  
  
Sakuya sat on the balcony of her room. 'The view is wonderful.' She thought to herself. 'I wonder what Dave is doing.'  
She mentally smacked herself. 'Why am I thinking about him, all he dose is annoy me, and tease me, and smile at me, and make me laugh, and care... Ok so maybe he is nice but he's my best friend.'  
"Why dose he cause me so many problems?"  
"Who?"  
Sakuya jumped. She looked over and found David standing on the railing of her balcony.  
"Who causes you so much trouble?" He repeated. Staring at her questioningly.  
She blushed deeply at being caught thinking about him.  
"Did you need something?" She asked.  
"Just wanted to say goodnight." He said as he hoped down next to her. "And I thought that you might be convinced to apologies for the dirty trick during our match."  
"Well I'm not apologizing so go away."  
"Not quite yet." He swept her into his arms. He broke the embrace quickly, not giving her time to react. After the quick hug he hoped across the gap between the balconies. "Good night" He called, before heading into his room.  
Sakuya stood there staring after him. She sighed loudly and turned. 'He has very strong arms' she marveled as she made her final preparations for bed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everybody, sorry I am late. It looks like I wont be able to put out a chapter per day like I wanted. Pretty short-lived dream wasn't it. I received two reviews asking about Ryoko's death. All I can say is have patience all shall be revealed in time. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story. Just to warn you this story has the potential to get really disgusting  
  
Saying Goodbye Chapter 5  
  
"Ha-ha, finally after all these years, you will be mine once again."  
  
"Sakuya." Tenchi called. "Come on its time for your lessons.  
Sakuya jumped out of bed and after throwing in some training cloths, scrambled down stairs.  
"Here I am." She called as she ran after Tenchi and Katsuhito. As she ran between the house and the training hall she spotted David.  
He stood in the middle of the yard, surrounded by training posts. He was dressed in his usual attire. Those shoes he wore were more like slippers, black pants tied at the bottom. A white sash across his waist, and a black tank top. In the quick glance she got of him she could have sworn he was glowing.  
Before she could ponder it further, she was forced to catch the shinai Tenchi had thrown at her head.  
The first attack came from above. Her grandfather fell from the rafters in a downward strike that pushed her to her knees. His shinai slid down across her and he used his momentum to come down and around in a slashing attack.  
After parrying a thrust, she launched her own attack. Bringing her shinai down at the old mans head, only to find it intercepted. Before she could react he side stepped and in one quick movement, dropped her weapon and brought his around to smash into her neck. She flew to the ground and skidded a few feet.  
"Sakuya Dear, You are a very strong and quick girl but you just don't have the mind set for attacking. It goes against your personality. In order for you to attack you must fight your self first, and then face your opponent. This makes you very predictable. And thus you get hit, and very hard at that. If I may offer a suggestion?" She nodded.  
"You might try just defending. Eventually you will fid a point where attacking is defending, then you should be fine."  
"But, if that's true then why can I always beat Dave?" "Though you are faster than most fighters, I get the feeling that that boy lets you win a lot."  
  
Dave stood in the center of the circle of training posts. He began to focus, zoning out everything but the posts. As he extended his awareness into the area around him he failed to notice Tenchi, Katsuhito, or Sakuya walking/running past.  
His mind sufficiently focused he leapt into action. The first post in front of him shook with the impact of his fist. Satisfied that his preparations were complete, he began to move. Bounding from post to post, raining punches. The more he attacked the more he increased his speed. Never once hitting the same post twice in a row and completely leaving the first one alone. After about five minutes the posts began to fall apart from the stress. To the outside observer he was a blur. The movement of his body was hard enough to follow. His strikes were almost completely invisible. As the second to last post fell he returned to the first. It exploded. He stood in the middle of a pile of splintered wood, panting slightly. "That was quite the show." He looked up to see Tenchi standing just outside his circle of awareness. He raised an eyebrow at the taller man. "That was really impressive. I had to concentrate to follow your movements, a little." "Your not so bad yourself. Staying just out of my awareness." Dave grinned at the man. "Care for a friendly sparing match?" Tenchi asked, hefting a shinai. "You might want to use one of those." Dave replied, pointing at a boken in a rack just inside the dojo. Tenchi took one look around the courtyard then nodded and retrieved one. (A/N: Just so you know. The training hall here is split into two halves, separated by a wall. Katsuhito trains kendo students in one half. And family in the other.) Tenchi took a stance across the yard from David. Dropping into an attack stance. Crouching slightly, holding the tip of the boken in his left hand, blade side up. (A/N: for those of you that read/watch Kenshin. It is like the Gutotsu, but slightly different.) Dave tossed his shirt to the side, and slipped into his own stance. "No holding back now Dave." At that Dave began to concentrate. "K'" came his grunted reply. There was an audible pop as a circle of dust lifted around David. "That's it." Tenchi said as he charged Dave. The first strike was a trust at David's forehead. He moved an inch to the left and watched it go by. As Tenchi reached full extension, Dave moved in for an open palm shot to Tenchi's chest. The older man bent back avoiding the strike. He came up to Dave's left, aiming to hit his opponent in the side. Dave flipped over the slash, as he landed he spun and kicked Tenchi in the side.  
  
As Sakuya and her grandfather left the training hall, she heard a thud. Glancing out into the courtyard she saw Tenchi flying across the yard and David at the other end following through with a kick. To her amassment, she saw Tenchi flip around in mid air and land. As his feet hit the ground, he lunged at Dave. Who likewise lunged at him.  
They met in the center. Landing on opposite sides they spun and dropped into stances again.  
"How many punches did you see?" Katsuhito asked her.  
"About fifteen."  
"And sword strikes?"  
"About ten."  
"You missed two punches and three strikes."  
Katsuhito stood in aw. 'to think that boy could hold his own against my heir. It's amazing.'  
Tenchi leapt into the air. As he began to descend, the energy around his boken takes shape. A dragon was suddenly streaming at David. He caught Tenchi's sword.  
The ground around them rippled with the force, and Dave dropped to one knee.  
"David!" Sakuya calls.  
He grunts in excursion, moves to the side, and allows Tenchi's boken to continue down its path. He yanked back causing Tenchi to stumble forward, Dave slammed his knee into the mans exposed gut.  
Tenchi is sent flying across the yard. He landed on one knee, sliding back about a foot. He looked up just as Dave's fist smashed into his face.  
Using the momentum from the punch, he flipped around and shoved off the wall. The attack was just a blur to all around. Suddenly Dave was on the ground twenty feet away groaning. Tenchi stood, boken in hand. Smiling at the man. Dave pushes up to his feet and he bows to Tenchi. "Thanks Mr. Masaki."  
Sakuya noticed for the first time that Dave's shirt was off. She couldn't help the blush that flooded her cheeks.  
Sweat dripped down his muscular form. Excepting the dust there was nothing to blemish his bronze skin, no a signal scratch.  
"Yes dear granddaughter, I believe that there are a few things he hides from you." Katsuhito said off handedly. Watching David as his gaze fell upon Sakuya.  
A blush began to creep across his face. 'Oh my' crossed his mind. She stood before him. Her sweat drenched cloths clung to her like a second skin, revealing a generous amount of her gorgeous figure. "Sa...Sa....Saku..." He stuttered.  
She giggled at him and smiled brightly.  
Dave turned a bright red from the waist up, or at least that's as far down as she could see. 'Not that I would mind seeing the rest.' She mentally slapped her own hand.  
Unbeknownst to them, Tenchi and Katsuhito had made a hasty escape leaving the couple alone.  
Dave continued blushing furiously and Sakuya continued giggling for quite a while.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha" a psychotic laugh spread through the dark room. Within the seemingly endless folds of darkness stood a figure next to a large tank containing a body. A woman's body. With long cyan hair.  
"Finally you will be mine once again."  
  
"So grandfather, what do you think of Dave?"  
Tenchi and Katsuhito sat on the porch with a kettle between them, each had a cup of tea in one hand.  
"He seems like a good kid. He is definitely good for you, and Sakuya to keep around. His good attitude seems to be rubbing off on the both of you."  
"I don't think that's the only thing he is rubbing off on Sakuya." Tenchi snickered.  
"Hey last I checked, those two are sufficiently able to keep your mind from dwelling on depressing subjects all day, and that's the important part."  
Tenchi just sighed in response. 'Some day, maybe Ill move on. She will always be my true love.'  
  
"Hay there." Dave said as he sat down next to Sakuya.  
"Hay."  
She sat on the roof, starring off at the scenery around them. Her arms rapped around her knees. Her head resting on her arms.  
"What's up?"  
"Nothing."  
"Sakuya, don't lie to me."  
"I am just a bit confused, that's all."  
"about what?"  
She shrugged. 'You'  
"Any thing I can do?"  
She shook her head. 'HUG ME AGAIN' she screamed on the inside.  
They sat there staring at the stars what seemed like an eternity. A comfortable silence hung in the air.  
Slowly the night air began to cool and Sakuya began to shiver.  
Dave unbuttoned his (for lack of a better name) kung fu shirt and slipped his arm out. He draped his arm around her then rapped half of the coat around her. He pulled her closer to him.  
She stiffened slightly at the original contact then relaxed against his muscular chest.  
"Comfy?"  
"Mmhm." She Mumbled. Cuddling in closer.  
"Good, cause you aren't leaving for a while." He whispered to her, tightening his grip on her.  
After about an hour Dave finally broke the silence.  
"Hey, You awake?"  
His only response was a light snore.  
"Guess not. And just when I worked up the courage too?"  
Suddenly she stirred in his arms. "Worked up the courage to what?" She asked. Cuddling even closer.  
He smiled openly at her. 'Well its now or never.'  
"Sakuya I have something to tell you. Its kind of important."  
"Yess?" She asked looking up at him.  
Surprising both himself and her, he leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her lips.  
She stiffened in surprise for a moment, before giving in to her feelings. She closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss.  
After a few moments they broke apart. She looked deeply into his eyes.  
"Sakuya. I... I love you."  
She put a hand on his cheek and pulled his head down.  
"Finally." She whispered just before their lips met.  
After they pulled apart again Dave asked "How long have you known?'  
"About a year"  
"And you just let make a fool of myself for that long?"  
She shrugged "what can I say, I like torturing you."  
Then she pulled him into another kiss.  
"So, dose that mean you feel the same about me?"  
"Hmm. I don't know. Ill think about it for a while and get back to you."  
Dave stiffened, his eyes wide.  
"Of course I love you, you big lug. Now get back down hear and kiss me some more. I have been waiting too long for this as it is."  
"Bu...mmmf." His protests drowned upon her soft, warm lips.  
  
"Its getting late maybe I should go get them off the roof." Tenchi suggested.  
Katsuhito just shook his head and continued drinking his tea. "Let them be. Hmm... I would say go up in maybe about an hour with a blanket."  
  
And so ends Chapter 5 I hope everyone likes it. It took way too long to write, but it was fun. Im sorry I couldn't stand by my claim to put out a chapter every night but it would start moving too fast and therefore I must retract that promise.  
Anyway, enjoy. 


	6. Dreams

A/N: thanks to all of you who have reviewed. (All of you. Even the ones from before). I didn't mean to take so long but I broke a peace on my bike so I have been concentrating on that. That bike is driving me mad. I paid $2,000 for it and in the two weeks I have had it I have spent $150 replacing all of the hardware. The parts themselves aren't bad but the shit that holds it together is…well shit. But now I am back.

Some people seam to think that this is an entirely new story. Its only a new ark, and all shall be reviled in time.

Saying Goodbye: Chapter 6

Tenchi Stood in front of a glass display case. Inside glittered thousands of dollars worth of jewelry. "Hmm. Maybe this one…"

"May I help you sir"

"I would like this one."

"Tenchi?"

The man in question looked up from his laptop, smiling. "Hay there. How was your day?"

The woman who had just walked through the door plopped on the couch, her cyan hair fanning out across the arm. "Uhh, it could have gone better. But I am home now and expect a thorough cheering up."

Tenchi, who had approached the couch, smiled down at her. "And you shall receive such." He leaned in.

Dave drifted into semi-consciousness. He was aware of a weight against his chest.

"Sakuya?" He whispered. 'We're still on the roof'. Realization suddenly dawned on him.

'Better get her down form hear before she catches cold… Huh, where'd this blanket come from?'

Sakuya stirred slightly in his arms moaning softly. He smiled and lifted her off the roof, walked to the edge, and leapt to the balcony below. He slipped her into bed and started to walk out of the room.

"Mmmm. Hay where do you think your going? I'm not done with you yet. Mumumum"

Dave turned and smiled at Sakuya's sleeping form. "Well you hared the lady." He said to no one in particular. Then proceeded to crawl into the bed.

"Tenchi?" Ryoko yawned. She rolled over and draped her arm across the bed. "Must'u left already. Humph, leaving a beautiful woman like me all alone and venerable." She crawled out of bed and slipped on a robe.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Tenchi!" She giggled and bounced over to him kissing him on the cheek. "I thought you went out."

"Ryoko, the ceremony isn't till seven o'clock. Where am I going to go at eight in the morning?"

"Good point." She said thoughtfully, "Now why don't you come back to bed hmm?"

"I will but first you eat." He replied thrusting a tray at her, and pushing her onto the bed.

"You remembered the ketchup" She smiled as she scooped up the scrambled eggs.

"How could I forget?" He grumbled as he plopped on the bed next to her.

She kissed him on the cheek in response. "So, What do you want to do today?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" He grinned, playing with the tie of her robe. And leaning in to nibble on her earlobe.

"After that, dummy." She giggled. Slapping him on his chest.

"Hmm, I don't know maybe a moonlit walk. Stargazing, I don't know. Sleep for a couple days and regain my energy just to do it all over again?"

"Gurrrr, your such a perv." She said, plopping her fork on the now empty plate, and set the plate back on the tray.

"Dam right." Tenchi growled.

He leaned in and kissed her while gently pushing her to the bed.

Washu stepped off the train into a crowd of people scurrying down the platform. This was the stop. Now I have to catch a cab.

"No, wait you haven't finished cheering me up." Sakuya grumbled sleepily as she began to open her eyes. Feeling a comforting warmth form behind, she unconsciously cuddled closer.

"Gosh, can't a guy have some time to recuperate? Miss one track mind." The warm thing behind her whispered seductively in her ear.

Needless to say, she jumped. Elbowing the speaker in the process.

"Ow, what a cruddy way to wake up."

"Oh, I'm so sorry… HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY…mmph."

"Yo not so loud. Its still early." Dave whispered in her ear pressing his palm against her lips, effectively muting her.

"Sorry" she said slightly ashamed, "You just scared the shit out of me."

"I guess I should leave then."

"Now is that any way to say good morning to your girlfriend?"

He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Better?"

"Not yet" she replied seductively. Yanking him down for a long passionate kiss.

"Now that's how you say good morning."

"Wow…" Was his only reply.

Katsuhito was out in front of the shrine when the cab pulled up. "Can I help you?"

"I am looking for Tenchi Masaki. Do you perhaps know where I can find him?"

"He is around back. Let me show you."

The rising sun had found Tenchi up and about slowly making his way around the grounds sweeping up. Anything to distract him from the ever-present pain of living without his Ryoko. Last night He had dreamed about the last day she had been alive. The dream had felt so real, he could have sworn that he was in college again, but then he awoke to the cold lonely futon he slept on at the shrine. So he had started his chores in a vain attempt to clear his head.

And this was Katsuhito and the woman found him. "Tenchi Masaki?" The woman asked.

Sorry it took for fuking ever to get this out. School has been hell, and this semester I decided it was a good idea to take 19 credit hours worth of classes. Boy is I smurt.

Anyway, a couple of things. First of all I need to apologies to the few fans I have (if I still have them) for not posting like I said I would. Also I want to apologies for the length of he chapters. From now on Ill try to lengthen them. I hope you liked. Feel free to contact me with criticism, help, or ideas.

evanclear


End file.
